


By the Stream

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, New Caprica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter on New Caprica helps Laura solidify her plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Stream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for singerdiva01_sk's birthday

Laura was enjoying the quiet of the forest—the cool breeze rustling the leaves in the trees above her head, the slow babble of the stream emptying into the nearby lake, the water moving over her feet and the smooth-worn stones beneath them. She regretted losing the election, but she relished the opportunity to feel the fresh air and the ground beneath her feet. Maybe she could enjoy life here after all. 

And maybe this was the right spot for just that, her new life. 

Yes, she would build her cabin here.

Laura had long ago taken off her shoes "to let her feet breathe", as her mother had always said, and now she was wondering how the water of the stream would feel on the rest of her skin. 

She was in the process of unbuttoning her blouse when she heard a disturbance in the underbrush across the stream. 

"I thought it was near here," said a gruff voice and two figures emerged from the trees. Bill Adama was leading his XO by the hand, looking happier than Laura had ever seen him. They looked like two young lovebirds sneaking off from the party for some time alone. 

And the more Laura watched them staring at her, the less crazy that sounded. The looks on their faces were clearly ones of lovers interrupted. 

It had been obvious for as long as she'd known them that their relationship was a close and strong one; if they were lovers, that shouldn't have come as a surprise, except for the flirting she and Bill had been doing over the past few weeks. Lately, she'd been allowing herself to fantasize about that going somewhere—in fact, she'd had vague thoughts about bringing him to this little clearing, just to see how he'd react. But now that he was here, with Saul, she didn't know what to make of it. Had he been leading her own? Did Saul know about that?

Bill didn't seem to know what to make of it either. His smile was fixed and frozen, hand still joined with Saul's. 

Two could play at his game, she decided. 

"Hello, boys," she said, twitching her feet in the water. Flirting was like acting for Laura and she had an idea of her character.

"See you found our spot," Bill said. 

"Or you found my spot." 

This got a good laugh out of Saul. Bill scowled at him. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked her. 

"I was planning to build a cabin here. Unless you build one first, I suppose that makes it my spot." 

Bill frowned and let go of Saul's hand; Saul looked disappointed. "We'll go somewhere else." 

"No, no." Laura extended her hand. "There's plenty of room. It's a free, empty planet and I'm willing to share." 

Saul smirked. "Hospitable of her." 

Bill looked amused at this. "Okay. If you insist." 

Laura had never been this bold before, and she wasn't sure what she wanted the outcome to be. She continued on with her plan to get in the water, methodically disrobing, rationalizing it that Bill and Saul weren't watching her anyway—they were completely wrapped up in each other. She waded through the stream, passing into the small lake before she threw a glance at them. 

And, to her embarrassment, she found she couldn't take her eyes off them. 

They'd selected a spot a few feet down the stream bank and were locked in what could only be called a passionate embrace. She had never taken a second look at Saul Tigh, but now, she couldn't help herself. He touched Bill tenderly and was rewarded with the most perfect little squirms and noises. She found herself wanting to help him draw those out from Bill, wondering what it would feel like if Saul's big hands were touching her tenderly, too.

"Looks like we have an audience," Saul murmured in Bill's ear and Laura started. She hadn't noticed she'd stopped swimming to stare at them, nor had she realized that Saul could see this.

"Maybe we should ask her to join in," Bill said, looking out from underneath Saul. "What do you think of that, Saul?" 

"If she's into it, I am." Saul grinned. "Didn't think a schoolteacher would be that kinky." 

"I didn't think two Fleet officers would be that kinky." 

Saul chuckled. "Touché, Roslin."

She found herself moving toward them through the water. They moved apart, taking the time to remove their clothes and join her. This couldn't have been why she'd thought Bill was flirting with her, could it? This couldn't have been their goal all along… 

Usually, Laura was cautious. Her position had dictated that. She hadn't taken a chance like this since Sean. But what was New Caprica for, if not taking chances? 

She'd never been with two men at once before and it was clear Bill and Saul had never added a third, but their bodies soon found a way to move together in the water. They took their time, caring most about drawing out the pleasure for everyone than about hurrying to a climax. The focus was fluid—both Bill and Saul focusing on her, then Saul's and Laura's attentions gradually shifting to Bill. By the time they spread out on the bank to dry off, Laura's whole body was thrumming with tired, liquid pleasure. 

"That was wonderful," she said to Bill, who was next to her. "Unexpected, but wonderful."

"Good." Bill glanced over at Saul from his position tucked in his arms. "We'd been meaning to ask you, but Saul wanted to wait for the right time."

"Well, today was right, wasn't it?" said Saul, sounding satisfied, as if he'd decided to happen across her on the bank.

They lay in silence, enjoying the same quiet sunlight Laura had before their arrival. She didn't want to ask what happened next—if this was just for today, she'd accept that, but if she had her say, it would be just the beginning of something greater. 

Her answer came sooner than expected. She was just about to give in to the whim to drift off when Saul spoke.

"So, about that cabin," he said, propping himself up on his elbow. Bill looked expectant, too. "When are you going to build it?"

Laura smiled, surveying the two eager men. "Whenever you two drag yourselves away from your battlestar to help me."

Both men grinned. Maybe it hadn't been so bad to let herself hope after all.

At least now she was sure the cabin would get built.


End file.
